You did what!
by 9angel9
Summary: what would happen if shego met the infamous scourge? even more so, what happens when things go amis and mistakes are made, what's going on? shego's got a new pet...and he brought a friend...(it's better than it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the creation of the pairing. X3**

Fleeing the scene she raced through the forest, startling some of the forest creatures. She came to a clearing and gasped at the blood-spilled area. Several dead cats lay littered about she found one, he looked like a kitten, but was equipped with a collar full of teeth and some that were attached to his claws too. _You nifty little thing, _she thought pausing. She walked over and picked up the body along with that of another that was much larger and slipped them into her bag. She heard the alarms blaring behind her and she took off making sure to put as much distance between her and the police as she could.

The faint image of a small black tom-cat with one white paw and a large black and white tom-cat raced after her.

o0o

Quietly slipping into her room she sighed, she'd delivered the parts and was glad to be home. She slipped the two dead cats out of her pack, hoping that the spell wouldn't fail her. She placed the small tom on the ground before her and placed her hand around its throat where its main wound was. Her eyes glowed a brilliant, neon green, as her hands glowed softly the dead cat's wound healing itself, and finally she pulled her hand away and did the same thing for the larger tom's bites and scratches. She lay down by them and dropped into deep meditation, a faint image of the two walked in. she opened her eyes and sat up, her eyes still glowing and motioned to the two dead cats. The wispy image of the black tom with one white paw walked over to the small dead cat and touched his nose to it's disappearing in a mist. The other tom's eyes went wide but hesitantly did the same, touching his nose to the larger dead cat's nose, his fur fluffing out as he disappeared in smoky wisps. She smiled and lay back down and slipping back into meditation, and eventually drifting off to sleep.

**Okay, so there's that, intro kinda sucks but, ah hell, whatever it'll get better later…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Shego drowsily came to and groaned, _uuhhh, I __**hate**__ sleeping on the floor!_ She thought sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. Something furry brushed against her arm, causing her to jump slightly. Opening her eyes she looked over her shoulder; it was a long black tail. _Huh? _Her eyes followed the tail to its owner and she was surprised to find that it belonged to the now revived and _cougar-sized_ black tom with one white paw; she saw the teeth and collar lay at his paws. _Well I guess that worked a little __**too **__well, _she thought,_ he's huge! How am I gonna train him now? _She shifted her weight and backed away slightly but was met with a solid wall of muscled, silky fur. Her eyes widened, _wait a minute, if that was the little one, and he's _that_ big now… then how big is the other one? _She slowly turned around and looked up at his face, _whoa that's big._ The larger black and white tom, which was now revived, was twice the size of a normal tiger and then some. Dumbfounded, Shego stared at him. She watched as the other tom walked over to her circling her.

"What should we do with her, Bone?" He asked the larger tom scanning her with his icy blue gaze.

The now named Bone looked down at her, mischief and something sinister in his emerald gaze. "Hm, I don't know, what do you think Scourge?" he purred looking over at the now named Scourge.

Shego watched the black tom closely. He came face to face with her, "She is no use of us, though she did aid us, I say we see just what else she may have in store."

Shego let out a mrow of laughter, "You think you have control, don't you?"

Scourge looked taken aback, "Wait, you can understand me?" he asked in astonishment. She gave a nod of confirmation and smirked.

She stood and stretched, "I think you might wanna wait to assess this situation and make your decision once you know more about your situation." She suggested walking out of the room. Scourge and Bone looked at each other in disbelief before racing out of the room after her.

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapters but this way I can update quicker.**


End file.
